Réflexion
by Having Some Fun Here
Summary: S'il ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à Armin et Mikasa, alors à qui pouvait-il ? Il était capable de ne pas se reposer sur leurs épaules, mais abandonner la confiance qu'il leur portait... Le pouvait-il ?


**Titre :** Réflexion

**Auteur :** Miss Cactus

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort; Humour

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin appartiennent à Hajime Isayama

**Couple :** /

**NdA : **Oui, un crossover très étrange, à tomber par terre même. Je l'admets. Même moi lorsque j'ai eu cette idée je me suis demandée ce que j'avais bien pu fumer. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un (surtout français) va lire cette histoire vu les deux mangas très différents que j'ai pris pour base... Mais si par un quelconque hasard quelqu'un lit cette histoire jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi un signe. En n'importe quelle langue ! Je veux juste connaître les personnes qui ont eu une idée aussi folle que la mienne pour aller chercher des fics sur ces deux histoires x)

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p>Eren s'étira en soupirant. Ses entraînements quotidiens lui prenaient tout son temps, il n'avait pas une minute à lui, ou pour passer voir Armin, Mikasa et les autres. Tout ça avait beau être dur, il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas pour rien. Il devait le faire, il devait savoir se contrôler pour que les évènements de la dernière expédition extra-muros ne se répètent pas, il devait arrêter de se reposer sur les épaules des autres. Oui, plus jamais il ne le ferait. Hors de question de faire face à de nouvelles pertes inutiles. Dire que l'escouade Rivaille avait tenu des années sans aucun dégât majeur, et dès qu'il arrivait avec ses capacités il faisait tout voler en éclat, réduisant cette escouade à néant. Si… S'il refaisait les mêmes erreurs… Qui seraient les prochains ? Jean ou bien Connie ? Peut-être Sacha… Et si ça tombait sur Mikasa, Armin ou… Ou Rivaille… ?<p>

L'adolescent serra ses poings sur ses genoux en imaginant ces possibilités. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de l'oublier, mais à la place il ne vit qu'une multitude de corps, entiers ou non, défigurés… Mais lui, il les reconnaissait clairement. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Même si ce n'était que dans son imagination, il savait que c'était parfaitement possible. Les titans ne les épargneraient pas si l'un d'entre eux était à portée de main.

Eren se laissa tomber sur son lit, sa main sur son cœur qui se serrait. C'est vrai, peut-être qu'il pouvait se changer en titan, mais une fois humain ces monstres ne voyaient aucune différence entre lui ou un simple enfant. Il n'était pas unique pour eux, il était juste leur… _Bouffe_. Alors il devait être plus fort. Pour au moins égaler Rivaille, c'était le minimum pour sauver ses amis. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour son escouade et il ne laisserait pas cette erreur se répéter. Non, hors de question.

Mais… Mais… Il soupira en s'installant plus confortablement sous ses couvertures. S'il ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à Armin et Mikasa, alors à qui pouvait-il ? Il était capable de ne pas se reposer sur leurs épaules, mais abandonner la confiance qu'il leur portait… Le pouvait-il ? Même s'il se posait des tas de questions, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, traversé ensemble, il en était complètement incapable.

Mikasa était sa petite sœur. Il avait peut-être quelques réticences à l'accueillir dans sa famille lors de leur première rencontre, mais aujourd'hui il oubliait totalement le fait qu'elle avait été adoptée. Il la réconfortait lorsqu'elle pensait à ses parents, elle le soignait lorsqu'il était malade. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang mais ils l'étaient par les évènements qui ne cessaient de les rapprocher chaque jour.

Et Armin... Lui non plus il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui tourner le dos. Il l'avait connu après la jeune fille, mais il avait tissé des liens tellement forts avec lui aussi. Le blond lui avait ouvert les yeux, il lui avait montré l'extérieur. Au travers des livres, certes, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé que de telles plaines de verdures ou de sable pouvaient existées. Et la mer, c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il l'avait découverte. Sans oublier que si aujourd'hui il avait réussi à entrer dans les bataillons d'exploration, parce qu'il lui avait suggéré ! Mikasa était inquiète, mais Armin l'avait encouragé de tout son cœur sans hésiter.

Il lui était impossible de perdre sa confiance en eux, ils avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble. Lorsque pour la première fois, il y a cinq ans, le mur avait été détruit, il était désespéré. Il avait perdu sa mère, sans même avoir pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. A ce moment, Mikasa aussi était bouleversée, mais Armin avait su trouver les mots justes pour leur donner le courage de continuer et de les faire arriver où ils étaient.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Eren. Il devait faire un choix. Rester le même et les perdre ou leur tourner le dos mais les protéger. L'adolescent sécha vaguement ses larmes d'une main. Il avait mal au crâne, il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça, tout le déprimait.

Eren sombra dans un sommeil profond, la tête malgré tout remplie de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponses.

oOoOoOo

_Chaud. Chaud et rassurant._

Eren papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se redresser sur les coudes, se frottant les yeux d'une main. De l'autre, il se sentit pousser quelque chose faiblement, chose qui roula le long de sa jambe. Malgré le sommeil encore présent dans son esprit, il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi avec un quelconque objet dans son lit ou dans ses mains. Un léger courant d'air fit frissonner l'adolescent qui décida de se pelotonner de nouveau sous les couvertures.

Le brun restait tout de même gêné par cette présence sur son matelas… Il glissa lentement une main vers elle, la touchant du bout des doigts. Tiens, ça bougeait ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être… ? Et puis il commençait à en avoir marre de cette sensation de petite brûlure sur son mollet. Il plongea la tête sous sa couette et chercha à l'aveuglette l'objet gênant. Une fois en main, il ressortit de cette chaleur bienfaitrice qui commençait à légèrement l'étouffer pour voir ce qu'il tenait. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil en tournant l'objet puis écarquilla les yeux en réalisant sa nature.

Un œuf.

Oui, un simple œuf complètement noir. Il le détailla sous toutes ses coutures avant de le coller contre sa joue. C'était bien lui qui émanait toute cette chaleur. Le secouant doucement, il eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose à l'intérieur. Serait-ce quelque chose de vivant ? Mais depuis quand est-ce que les Hommes… Pondaient ?

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre violemment, s'encastrant presque dans le mur. Eren sursauta en se retournant rapidement, effectuant un salut militaire parfait, oubliant sa tenue inappropriée, à la vue du Caporal dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour, Caporal Rivaille ! »

A cette action, il oublia l'œuf dans ses mains qui dégringola rapidement en direction du sol. Remarquant ce fait, le titan s'y jeta dessus, le faisant sauter plusieurs fois dans ses mains avant de se stabiliser en soupirant de soulagement. Il ouvrit doucement ses paumes dans le but de vérifier qu'il n'était pas cassé et que tout était en ordre. A cette vue, Rivaille tiqua, appréciant moyennement de se faire ignorer.

« Hé, est-ce que t'es sérieux quand tu dis que t'as nettoyé le réfectoire ? »

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel Eren se concentrait sur son œuf, avant de répondre évasivement à son supérieur.

« -Oui, je pense…

-Tu… 'Penses' ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça sans même jeter un simple regard à son homologue. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe. Qu'avait donc ce gamin à contempler son œuf de poule comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde ?

« C'est un œuf, Caporal. »

Oh, il avait remarqué sa présence, finalement. Mais si c'était pour lui faire des remarques aussi stupides…

« Il était dans mon lit lorsque je me suis réveillé, il est chaud et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. » Il se releva, ses yeux pétillant d'excitation tandis que Rivaille se pinçait les lèvres, énervé de l'attitude de l'adolescent. « Regardez, regardez ! C'est vraiment chaud ! » Eren prit une des mains de son supérieur et la posa sur l'œuf tandis qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Ah, vraiment ? »

Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, son précieux était dans les mains du plus vieux qui le regardait attentivement. Après l'avoir tourné plusieurs fois dans tous les sens, il le jeta en l'air sous un regard apeuré et inquiet du plus jeune. Evidemment, il le rattrapa ce qui tira un soupir soulagé à Eren. Pensant qu'il avait fini son inspection, le titan approcha timidement une de ses mains dans la direction de son supérieur pour reprendre son bien, mais il fut étonné par la suite des évènements. Rivaille, qui pensait que ce gamin avait besoin d'une bonne leçon, éloigna l'œuf de son visage, avant de fermer rapidement et violemment sa main, éclatant en même temps ce qu'il tenait.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, la main bêtement en l'air en direction de celle du Caporal qui tenait les restes de coquille. Etrangement, rien n'était sorti de l'œuf, comme s'il était complètement vide. Mais malgré cette constatation, il ne put empêcher un grand sentiment de tristesse de monter en lui.

« -C-Caporal…

-Maintenant tu te bouges et tu vas me refaire immédiatement ce réfectoire avant que je ne fasse la même chose avec ta tête. »

Et il se détourna, laissant derrière lui un Eren à genoux, faisant le deuil de son œuf avec le reste des coquilles.


End file.
